


christmas pictures

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: monaka and kotoko use a photo booth to take photos for christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** kotoko and monaka are older. they are not aged up for romantic purpose but it is just set in the future, a safe future. they are old enough to be wandering a shopping mall together. 
> 
> this fic was made for my friend mina for the holidays! i really, really hope that you like it, mina!

kotoko shuffles the bags in her hand, moving some to the opposite. she had bought considerably more than you, which was expected. she liked many things that she had seen, and you would consider her an impulse buyer. as long as she is happy, you suppose this is alright. you know that impulse buying is a red flag for a few things, but you don’t have to know much about her before you realize that isn’t her only red flag. there is too much about her that is red flagged. 

 

your hands are sore from carrying the bags full of clothes and tiny accessories, like the bows and earrings you bought. you don’t really want to hold them any longer, but you would  _ hate  _ to push them onto kotoko. even when you know you could, you know that enoshima would do it, too, you still don’t. you don’t want to look like enoshima, and you don’t want to look like komaeda. you don’t want to look like him in despair or out of it. all the boy knows is hope, even if he is like if like a systematically flipping a coin. you saw what you had let the world fall into. you watched it fall down around you. you watched it be rebuilt, too, not that it matters too much, either. 

 

you carry on, doing the same with your bags as kotoko. you switch the hand that holds all the weight, not quite ready to admit that you don’t want to hold them any longer. you don’t want to admit that your feet ache, that they are screaming for a break, and that they must be relieved sometime soon before you burst. 

 

the air that hangs around you screams winter, the decorations that surround you express christmas. you could not put it simpler, anyone that walked around in this mall, as the two of you are, would be able to take note of the time of year. despite christmas in japan being for your significant others rather than family, you celebrate it with your close friends. of course everyone must get everyone a gift, but you also do secret santas, and idea you came up with. everyone must keep their secret santa gift within a ten dollar range, making it very difficult to find something nicer, especially for the person you were assigned this year. shingetsu nagisa. 

 

of course he is yours, every year he gets you something wonderful, and he isn’t going to fail this year, and what do you have to offer him? cookies maybe? he does love monaka’s cookies, doesn’t he? you know that kotoko has jatarou, as you already watched her buy the makeup she said she was going to buy him. she believes that maybe if he hides his face in makeup, he will stop trying to wear his god awful mask in public. 

 

nagisa does believe that it is nothing but wrong to tell you who he has, that it is against the rules of the game, really, although it hardly has rules. you suppose you did explain it that way, though, didn’t you? you know he has daimon, though, because he would never get a football signed for no apparent reason, otherwise. daimon just loves football, and nagisa just happens to have one, huh? 

 

oh, and daimon has kotoko. he has every year, just as he seems to mess up on the sort of dress or outfit he attempts to buy her every year. either she thinks it’s too long, or too short, or too sparkly, or too ugly, or not pretty enough, or too boring, or too plain, or too much. poor boy can’t win for losing, never has been able to, though. 

so of course, that means jatarou has you. good grief. it will either be a wonderful painting or some other unnecessary form of artwork that you don’t really need but will; nevertheless, put somewhere. 

 

so the set up for the gift giving looks like this:

 

kotoko - jatarou

monaka - nagisa

nagisa - daimon 

jatarou - monaka

daimon - kotoko 

 

and figuring that out took, what? a minute tops, right?

 

it doesn’t matter how long you had to think about what you knew, that doesn’t change the fact that you aren’t prepared for this christmas. you are about to ask kotoko what she thinks you should get nagisa, but; before you can, her face lights up like it is christmas. you see the twinkling lights behind her eyes sparkle, there is something about her that has always been so innocent. you have always craved this trait yourself, you have always wanted something like this, but you never had it. it is a wonder that so many people like you, honestly. 

 

“monaka! we should use the photobooth! look they have cute little christmas stickers you can put on the photos when you take them!” she exclaims this like she is waking a trusted parent up for christmas morning so that she can open her gifts, surely she wouldn’t offer such expression to you. that hardly makes sense, but you suppose that you will shuffle into the booth with her, she seems excited enough for it. 

 

“sure, kotoko! it looks super duper fun, too!” you still sound young, but you’ve gotten older. you are older, you act older, you have grown older, and you have to be content with that. you will be content with that. you are content with that. 

 

she offers you a smile that could make stars burst it is so genuine and pleased. she really does think of you as a best friend, and after everything that the two of you have been through, that truly does surprise you. “yay! thank you, monaka!” 

 

“ah, silly, you don’t have to thank me! i told you, it looks fun!”

 

before you know it, she has taken your wrist and is ready to drag you toward the photobooth. you have no idea what to expect when you get there, but it looks like one you have been in before with her. she smiles as she selects a set of four photos. 

“the first one should be silly” she suggests. 

“maybe all of them should be silly, silly!” you throw back at her, “that will only make it more fun!”

she laughs before speaking, “alright!”

you form bubbles in your cheeks, as if they are full, as if you are a chipmunk. making a duck lip like pose, you are ready to take the photo. kotoko’s tongue is slightly out of her mouth and her hands are by her head, her palms showing. she wiggles her fingers around in a ‘bizarre’ manner. the booth snaps the picture. 

 

for the next photo, you somewhat switch poses, although you seem to looks sillier rather than as cute as her, but you still believe you look cute. the booth snaps the picture. 

 

she smiles at you and places gum in her mouth, before you realize what she is doing, she blows a decent sized bubble and holds it. you do the same with the gum she offers you, both bubbles now touching one another. your bubble is smaller than hers, only by a little, but still smaller. the booth snaps the picture. 

 

“you are much better at blowing bubbles than me, kotoko!” you exclaim after yours pops. 

she giggles a little before picking up her words, “there isn’t much too it!” 

 

for the final picture she offers somewhat of a side-hug then makes her eyes wide. filling her cheeks with air, she mimics, in a much softer, prettier way, the face you originally put on for your first photo. you mimic something like it, although you still don’t look as good as her. you aren’t really upset with that one, though. the booth snaps the picture for the final time. 

 

“you are so much prettier than me, kotoko,” you say.

she shakes her head, “you know that isn’t true, monaka. you know that no one thinks so.” 

you shake your head, “but i think so!” you exclaim. you know that your words won’t matter.

“nagisa especially thinks otherwise…!” she says, nudging you a little. she giggles, but when you don’t, she stops. 

 

finally, you can now edit the images. kotoko drags christmas stickers all over them, and you help. lights now hang above your head, words all around you. you and her are occasionally in hats. she puts cookies around you in some of them. in the end, you like how they turn out. she hits ‘make identical copy’ and it then prints two copies of those four photos. 

 

she happily hums as she hands you a copy. “here you go,” she sings, her voice higher. “we should do this again, sometime! i had lots of fun!” you consider her words, tossing them around, but you come to agree with her. you did have, too. 

 

“we should.”


End file.
